Moon's Hollow
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Sebuah kursi kosong di kelas 2-4, tak kunjung terisi dalam waktu 2 tahun. Hingga awal tahun ajaran itu, akhirnya 'mereka' membuka siapa gerangan pemilik si meja. Mengapa, dan kenapa?; hinted ReinerxAnniexBertholdt. AU.—‹1/4›
1. faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel

**rating.** T

**genre.** Friendship + Hurt/Comfort

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**summary.** High-school AU.—Sebuah kursi kosong di kelas 2-4, tak kunjung terisi dalam waktu 2 tahun. Mengapa, dan kenapa? Hingga awal tahun ajaran itu mereka membuka siapa gerangan pemilik si meja.

**warnings. **PERHATIAN, INI AU. #desh

**author notes. **Oke, ini adalah super random. Super random yang muncul di kepala saya dan—yaudah deh selamat membaca, minna-san!

* * *

**Moon's Hollow  
**2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

[Arc 1 – _faura yerwe, murfan anw sol ciel._]

"Eren, ayo cepat nanti kita telat."

"Oi tunggu, Mikasa, Armin! Aku belum ambil jatah sarapanku—ibu aku berangkat!"

Setiap pagi mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan sedikit telat, entah karena Armin Arlert yang keasyikan membaca sebuah novel, Mikasa Ackerman yang tersedot dalam dunia cuciannya atau Eren Yeager yang bangun telat. Walau begitu, kecepatan lari mereka bertiga tidak bisa diragukan—stasiun di dekat mereka dapat dicapai dalam semenit dan lalu menunggu kereta _Wallrail _menuju jantung Wall Maria untuk bersekolah di Shiganshina Private Academy juga menghindari anggota OSIS yang berjaga di depan gerbang.

Begitulah kebiasaan tiga anak itu setiap pagi. Kini mereka naik ke kelas dua SMA, yang tidak berbeda hanya teman sekelas mereka.

"Baru datang jam segini?" Connie Springer nyengir. "Pasti Eren ngorok lagi."

Eren terdiam, tumben sekali tebakan salah satu temannya itu benar. Armin padahal sudah siap maju untuk menengahi mereka berdua jika terjadi perhelatan skala besar. Pagi ini tentu pagi yang cerah di musim semi, pagi yang membuat malas siswa datang ke sekolah dan pagi permulaan yang baru.

Pagi menuju siang, setelah ada upacara pembukaan yang dikepalai oleh OSIS dan diiringi dengan ceramah kepala sekolah yang klasik di segala sekolah di dunia (baca: lama dan ngelanturnya bukan main), kelas berlangsung cukup cepat. Murid kelas dua langsung melompat ke pelajaran mereka dan tidak ada kata bersantai-santai. Hari ini sekolah diakhiri cukup cepat, sekitar dua jam dari waktu aslinya.

"Hari ini kerja lagi, Mikasa?" Armin yang telah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya menoleh ke arah teman kecilnya yang melilitkan syal merah _trademark_-nya. "Aku menemani Eren ke klub basket, nanti kami mampir."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas. Eren baru saja selesai memasukkan beberapa buku ke loker di belakang kelas dan melihat punggung Mikasa berjalan keluar. "Oi, Mikasa."

Seketika derap kakinya berhenti, "Ada apa, Eren?"

"Nanti kita beli _crepes_ lagi. Di tempat kerjanya Connie."

Mikasa tersenyum kecil, seraya berlalu. Armin berjalan mendekati Eren. Eren menenteng ranselnya dengan sebelah tangan, dengan mata sedikit malas.

"Baru hari pertama saja rasanya capek," dengus siswa bergelas hijau itu, menghela nafas pendek. "Matematika—dan ada saja PR."

"Kan kita bisa ngerjain bareng nanti malam." Armin memberi ide. "Tapi tahun baru kali ini sepi, ya? Rasanya tidak ada yang spesial."

Eren mencuri pandang ke kursi yang ada di sebelah jendela. Kursi yang menimbulkan rumor tidak sedap bagi siapapun di sekolah karena dibiarkan kosong melompong. Bahkan di tahun kedua ini, tidak ada yang menempatinya, tidak ada yang merasa memiliki kursi itu, bahkan makhluk kelas 2-4 tidak ada yang menganggap kursi itu benar ada.

_Apa penghuninya hantu?_

"Ada apa, Eren?" Armin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kursi itu—" Eren menunjuk meja yang ia amati. "—Benar-benar tidak ada yang menempatinya?"

Pemuda dengan rambut layak mangkuk itu tertegun. Pembicaraan mereka ternyata menarik seseorang yang tengah piket di sana.

"Meja itu, eh, Eren?" mereka menengok untuk menemukan bahwa asal suaranya adalah Ymir, gadis jangkung pemalas. "Kukira di kelas kita ada yang tahu siapa di meja itu."

Armin menelan ludah, "Benar hantu?"

"—Entahlah? Toh bukan urusanku."

x x x

Kegiatan ekstrakurikuler berlangsung tiap sorenya di pelataran SMA Shiganshina. Terdapat tiga jenis ekskul; olahraga, klub belajar dan selain itu masuk ke kelompok 'lain-lain'. Murid juga diperbolehkan untuk bekerja sambilan, segalanya adalah terserah murid. Eren masuk dalam klub basket dan Armin sebenarnya masuk ke klub sastra klasik, namun karena tidak ada kegiatan klub, Armin akan menyaksikan Eren yang biasanya _sparring_ _three-on-three_ bersama anak-anak sekelasnya yang kebetulan juga anggota basket.

"Roti yakisoba, eh, Eren?" Reiner Braun mengedip seraya menyengir lebar. Pemuda dengan surai pirang dan badan besar itu salah satu _center_—pemain tengah—yang di elu-elukan timnya. Kali ini ia berseberangan dengan Eren, bersama dengannya Jean Kirchstein dan Thomas Wagner. "Atau _crepes_ aja deh, aku dengar kamu mau nraktir Mikasa?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu, Reiner!" Eren menyambut, sedikit berapi-api. "Di timku ada Bertholdt, asal kau tahu."

Pemuda bergelas hijau itu dengan bangga menunjuk si terjangkung di tim basket putra, Bertholdt Fubar—sering juga disebut monster karena kelihaiannya mencetak _three point_ dari jarak jauh juga _dunker_ yang sulit dihalangi siapapun. Ada juga di regunya Marco Bodt.

"Thomas, _jumper._" Jean menunjuk garis tengah dan mengoper bola oranye yang ia pegang. "Aku akan menangani Marco, jangan biarkan Bert menyentuh areal _keyhole_, Reiner!"

(Pertandingan sore pun dimulai.)

x x x

Mikasa Ackerman memiliki kerja sambilan sebagai seorang _florist _di pasar modern jantung kota. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu berat, namun bayarannya dirasa cukup bagi Mikasa yang tengah menabung untuk kuliah dan keperluan pribadi. Orangtuanya tengah bekerja di luar negeri dan ia dititipkan di rumah keluarga Yaeger selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Di pasar modern itu banyak toko yang menyediakan lapangan kerja bagi murid-murid seperti dirinya; dari toko sayur hingga _coffee shop_.

Jam kerja Mikasa hanya sampai petang, pemiliknya terlalu baik; bahkan kadang ia bisa pulang lebih awal bila mendadak ia diseret Eren dkk jalan-jalan.

"Permisi," suara pembeli dari luar menembus masuk ke konter dalam. Sang _owner_ kebetulan tidak ada di tempat jadi dialah yang bertugas sebagai kasir menuju ke depan.

"Ah, Mina-san." Mikasa menelengkan kepalanya sedikit melihat ada teman sekelasnya mampir ke toko tersebut, di tangannya ada beberapa tangkai bunga matahari—yang sudah ia pilih sendiri. "Untuk siapa bunga itu?"

"Biasa." Sang Mina Carolina tersenyum, agak miris.

Mikasa tahu, Mina bekerja di toko daging dekat dengan tempat kerjanya dan sering kemari membeli bunga. Siswi dengan rambut kepang dua itu selalu memilih bunga yang tengah musim, dan mengikat bunga-bunganya dengan seutas pita merah. Mikasa kemudian menawarkan jasa pembungkusan dan negosiasi harga sebelum akhirnya—

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Eren-dono!"

Reiner, dengan nada sedikit mengejek mendekati toko bunga tersebut. Di tangannya ada 2 _crepes_, sementara Bertholdt mengikuti di paling belakang rombongan dengan ekspresi 'ingin-tertawa-tapi-nanti-Eren-marah'. Armin hanya bisa nyengir, sementara di tangannya ia memegang crepes yang dibelikan Eren untuk Mikasa. Eren di lain pihak berwajah muram, semuram dompetnya yang kosong lantaran porsi yang diajukan Reiner. Dia kalah tanding, sayangnya, dan ini yang ia dapat.

Mikasa Ackerman selesai bertransaksi melongok ke arah etalase untuk melihat keempat cowok itu melintas, Mina Carolina yang tengah berbelanja pun ikut menguping pembicaraan di luar.

"Oi, Mikasa, sudah selesai?" Eren melambai dari etalase, dibarengi suara yang agak keras.

Mikasa memberikan telunjuknya pada Eren, menunjukkan bahwa ada satu pembeli sebelum ia pulang.

"Itu—Mina, kan, Reiner?" Bertholdt menunjuk siswi yang tengah bertransaksi di toko itu. Reiner memicingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Tapi aku ada kerja hari ini, Bertl." Reiner memberitahu dengan nada rendah. "Kau pergi saja dengan Mina."

Eren menyela pembicaraan mereka, iris hijaunya melirik. "Ada apa, Reiner, Bertholdt?"

Bertholdt terdiam, Reiner yang awalnya terdiam angkat bicara. "Kau ingat meja kosong di kelas kita, Eren?"

"…Benar ya isinya hantu?" Armin memotong.

Bertholdt memberikan seulas senyum. "—Tidak kok, penghuninya ada."

("_Ajak saja mereka kesana, Bertl. Kurasa dia pasti senang."_)

x x x

Rumah sakit Trost, hanya sekali naik kereta Wallrail untuk mencapai tempat itu. Rumah sakit besar yang juga megah. Shiganshina memiliki rumah sakit, namun rumah sakit Trost jauh lebih maju dan merupakan rumah sakit pusat di areal perbatasan Wall Maria dan Wall Rose. Mina dan Bertholdt, atas ajuan Reiner, mengajak Mikasa, Armin dan Eren ke tempat itu.

Mendaki ke lantai empat, tidak ada yang berkata apapun—tak terkecuali Eren, yang sudah merasa cukup bertanya barusan ketika mereka masuk lift.

Tiba di lorong lantai empat yang sepi, Bertholdt dan Mina berjalan lebih dulu di depan mereka bertiga, mengucapkan salam pada resepsionis depan dan masuk ke pintu sebelah kanan dan memroses hingga ujung lorong. Menuju kamar bernomor 403, dengan satu nama yang terpampang di sana. Bertholdt menaruh tangan di sakunya seraya menggeser pintu masuk.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang dari jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu, tirai cukup besar menutupi gadis pirang yang tengah duduk di sana, menyendiri. Rambutnya tergerai, sedikit memantulkan warna surya yang kunjung tenggelam. Birunya menatap lamat jendela, seakan tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia tatap.

.

.

.

"_Umm, siapa yang kalian bilang, anggota kelas kita?" Eren bertanya._

_Bertholdt yang tengah menengadah melihat langit-langit lift sedikit terperangah. "A-Aah… iya, harusnya ia anggota kelas kita sejak kelas satu tapi ia tidak bisa masuk sekolah."_

"_Apa ia menderita sebuah penyakit?" Armin menyeletuk._

_Mina menjawab, "Ia terkena sebuah kecelakaan, sekarang ia—tidak bisa berjalan dan…"_

_Bertholdt berdehem. Mina hanya terdiam di sana dan tidak meneruskan._

.

.

.

"Hei, Annie. Aku datang," sapa Bertholdt, berusaha membuyarkan nestapa sang gadis di atas singgasana putih pualam itu. "Sore yang cerah, ya?"

(_"—Ia adalah burung yang kehilangan suaranya, Armin."_)

* * *

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Trivia.**

[1] Wallrail—adalah pelesetan monorail; kereta satu ini berjalan di atas Wall. Fasilitas yang digunakan masyarakat karena lebih murah disbanding merawat mobil. Bagian imajinasi author.

[2] Soal tanding basketnya mungkin kapan-kapan akan author jelaskan lagi lebih banyak, sedang malas #dor

_+Keyhole:_ areal di dekat ring basket yang tergambar menyerupai lubang kunci. Ini adalah areal vital pertahanan dan biasanya dijaga oleh _center_ di tengahnya  
_+Three-point_: skor untuk tembakan di lahan three-point.  
_+Jumper:_ pemain yang melompat untuk meraih bola, menandakan awal permainan  
+_Dunker: _Sebutan untuk pemain yang memasukan bola dengan _dunk_ (tepat di bibir ring). Cocok kan untuk Bertl? Ehehe.

[3] Judul chapternya menggunakan bahasa—hayo, ada yang tahu? xD

**Endnotes. **Saya sudah lama ingin menulis fanfic dengan tiga karakter itu [Reiner-Annie-Bertl], dan malah keluar AU dan gajelas. Baik, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan stay tuned!


	2. xA herr hmEmErYE

"_Kau serius, Reiner? Maksudku, kita tidak pernah mengajak orang selain Mina untuk menemui dia."_

_Dahi Reiner berkerut, "Tidak apa-apa, toh, sesekali ada orang lain selain kita mungkin membuatnya senang." Reiner mengayun tas ke belakang punggungnya. "Lagipula, kita tidak bisa kesana setiap hari, ingat, ada kerjaan."_

_Bertholdt menghela napas. "Tapi… Annie kan…"_

"_Ayolah Bertl, berikan warna lain untuknya." Si pemuda besar itu menepuk pundah sang pemain jangkung dua kali. "Sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu, lagipula."_

Dua tahun.

Bertholdt Fubar memandang tirai yang mengayun dengan pelan seraya berpangku tangan dan memunggungi langit. Kunjungan Eren, Mikasa dan Armin, adalah kali kesekian di tempat itu. Semenjak mereka berdua membeberkan bahwa pemilik kursi itu adalah gadis lemah yang terkunci di atas tempat tidurnya, perlahan makhluk kelas silih berganti datang ke ruangan itu dengan warna-warna baru.

Walau begitu, ekspresi gadis itu sama, hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang _trivial_ dan ia tak kunjung tersenyum.

Yang paling sering bertandang ke sana adalah Eren, Mikasa, Armin—di tambah Sasha yang selalu datang dengan Connie Springer membawa makanan entah apa, kadang Christa Renz si sekretaris OSIS bersama musuh bebuyutan Reiner, Ymir.

["Bertholdt."]

Sang gadis penghuni ruangan mengetuk meja pelan dan menunjukkan kertas buku ke manik cokelat yang sedaritadi ia bawa berpikir jauh.

"Ada apa, Annie? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Bertholdt masih dalam posisinya, menunggu Annie menulis.

["Mainkan biolamu lagi."]

Gadis itu menunjuk _case _hitam yang dibawa pemuda itu jauh-jauh kemari dari rumahnya. Memang sudah lama sejak ia menyentuh alat itu. Bertholdt mengeluarkan biola tidak berwarna itu dari bungkusnya, menggosok busurnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menaruh biola itu di bahunya.

"Kau ingin lagu apa?"

* * *

[Arc 2 – _xA rre harr hEmmErYE /._]

* * *

"Eren?"

"Apa, Mikasa?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Annie?"

Spontan si pemilik manik hijau itu menyemburkan isi _oolong tea_ di mulutnya dengan refleks. Kaget, tentu saja. Mana ada laki-laki yang tidak kaget ketika ditanya seperti itu, apalagi, oleh gadis lain.

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, kenapa awalnya Bertholdt dan Reiner menyembunyikan dia dari kelas?"

Benar juga, pikir Eren. Banyak hal yang tidak mereka ketahui tentang Annie Leonhardt. Tidak ada gunanya juga memberondong Bertholdt dengan pertanyaan seputar Annie karena pasti info yang didapatnya sedikit. Ia sendiri sering datang ke sana atas permintaan Reiner, bersama anak kelas lainnya. Yang Eren tahu, gadis itu seharusnya menduduki kelas dengan absen pertama. Gadis itu pintar, pasti ia mampu bersaing pantas dengan teman sekelas. Gadis itu—

(_"…hanya burung yang tidak bisa berkicau."_)

"Eren?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Mikasa."

Eren menggeleng, Mikasa berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Kala itu tengah istirahat siang dan kelas sepi, hanya mereka yang membawa bekal bertahan di dalam kelas. Eren tengah melahap bekalnya, dan Mikasa ada di hadapannya. Armin tengah meminjam buku ke perpustakaan sekaligus membantu mengajari Connie. Selebih itu hanya ada Sasha Braus dan Jean Kirchstein.

"MIKASA~ BAGI BEKAL—"

"Nih." Spontan sang gadis bersyal merah itu melempar _tamagoyaki_-nya ke sosok kelaparan yang memanggilnya. Bagai sirkus, langsung saja telur itu bulat-bulat ditelannya dan—

"PEDAS, PEDAS! HEI JEAN, BAGI MINUM!"

Seperti biasa, komedi tertuai di kelas. Namun kali ini Eren Yaeger masih larut dalam imajinasinya tentang si gadis penghuni rumah sakit itu juga dua orang yang 'menjaganya'.

x x x

Dua tahun.

Ya, dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua kehilangan warna mereka karena satu hal: teman masa kecil mereka, Annie Leonhardt. Baik Reiner maupun Bertholdt ingat betul hari itu mereka bertiga berkumpul di lapangan basket selepas melihat pengumuman masuk SMA.

"Kita satu SMA lagi ya?" Reiner membusungkan dada sambil juga berkacang pinggang menghadap lapangan. Sementara sosok yang tengah melakukan _free throw_ di sana tidak membalas, acuh-tak-acuh. Bertholdt tengah _stretching _ sebelum melakukan lari keliling lapangan.

Satu. Tidak masuk. Sekali lagi, tidak masuk.

"Hoi, Annie. Jawab dong." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu nyengir, ia mengelus kepala gadis yang tengah berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam keranjang dengan susah payah itu.

"Diam Reiner, aku sedang konsentrasi." Manik birunya menatap Reiner tajam, iapun menjauhkan tangannya jauh-jauh dari si predator.

"Melompatlah sedikit, Annie. Arahkan ke kotak putih dan tembak ke atas, bukan ke depan. Juga jangan pakai kedua tangan, cukup satu tangan dan yang lain mengarahkan." Bertholdt berseru ke lapangan.

Gadis itu kembali mencoba, masih tidak masuk. Kali ini Reiner menyambut untuk _rebound_—memantul dan masuk ke sasaran. Reiner juga yang mengambil bola.

"Berikan padaku."

"Mau?"

Reiner menaruh bola di depan mata Annie. Sesegera ia menjangkau bola tersebut dengan tangan kanan, tetapi Reiner lebih cepat untuk menukar ke tangan sebelah kirinya. Annie kembali mencoba untuk sedikit merunduk, menyentuh tangan kiri Reiner. Tapi sang _center_ tidak mengalah, tangan kanannya menyambut bola dan ia mengopernya ke Bertholdt yang tengah lewat _jogging_.

"Tch."

Annie pun mengejar Bertholdt yang men-_dribble _ dengan cepat ke paruh lain lapangan. Karena lebih kecil, memang Annie lebih lincah—mampu mengimbangi jika Bertholdt sewaktu-waktu ber-_cross-over_, namun dalam masalah mengontrol bola_,_ Bertholdt-lah pemenangnya. Ketika ia mendengar langkah Annie datang dari sebelah kirinya ia berhenti mendadak dengan kaki terbuka, nyaris membuat Annie terjerembap karena kakinya yang lebih panjang.

"Reiner!"

Bertholdt melayangkan bola kembali ke belakang dan bola kembali di pegang oleh Reiner.

Selalu saja terjadi pertengkaran pada mereka bertiga, dan tidak ada yang mengalah (paling Bertholdt menengahi ketika Reiner dan Annie mulai berantem). Mereka bertiga memiliki minat yang sama, basket, sudah lama mereka bermain bersama di lapangan kecil di pinggiran kota Trost itu.

"—Kalian berdua kejam ya, beraninya sama cewek."

Kejar-kejaran kecil perebutan bola itu akhirnya usai. Annie duduk di tengah lapangan, mengatur nafas. Sementara dua pemuda lain masih berdiri, belum terlihat lelah. Gadis itu sulit sekali tersenyum, namun biasanya mereka berdua sering melihatnya tersenyum kecil setelah bermain basket—apa karena ia menyukainya?

"Heh, siapa suruh?" dengan sombong Reiner berkomentar. "Katanya kau akan mengambil basket lagi SMA nanti, SMA Shiganshina klub basketnya bagus, lho?"

"Yang penting kan lawannya tidak se-_raksasa_ kalian berdua," Annie berargumen, disertai aksentuasi dalam. "Oh ya, aku tidak bisa di sini sampai sore, aku akan ke Stohess bersama keluargaku."

"Stohess? Wall Sina? Jauh sekali, ngapain?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Reiner."

"Aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"Hei, hei, sudah, jangan adu mulut lagi."

x x x

["Bertholdt?"]

Bertholdt yang baru saja memainkan sebuah lagu gubahan Chopin dan merapikan set biola putihnya tertegun di tempat, merasakan nostalgia menguasai pikirannya. Annie menarik lengan kemejanya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

["Kenapa, kok diam?"]

"Aku memang pendiam, kan, Annie?" pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum.

["Maaf aku tidak bisa bermain lagi."]

Kata-kata itu seketika membuat Bertholdt terbelalak. Pemuda itu dapat melihat dari refleksi manik biru laut yang dipancarkan gadis bisu itu bahwa ia—kesal, marah, juga sedih. Sudah dua tahun dan—tidak ada yang kembali pada dirinya. Yang ada hanya kekurangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Annie."

(Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pada gadis itu.)

* * *

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Ah—kalau misal ada yang bertanya pairing… saya masih belom jelas. (?) Atau ada yang bertanya, sebenarnya Annie kenapa, oke, mungkin di chapter berikutnya ada. Kemana gerangan Reiner di chapter ini? Entah #Plak

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan stay tuned!


	3. xU rre rhaplanca hLYEmYAmArU enw raklya

**disclaimer.**  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**author notes.  
**Halo dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya kepada saya sampai sekarang. Dan inilah chapter 3-dan mungkin sedikit lagi cerita ini akan usai, mungkin. Baik, selamat membaca~

.

.

.

Reiner Braun menghela nafas panjang setelah pekerjaannya selesai di hari itu. Bekerja beberapa pekerjaan di beberapa tempat berbeda memang melelahkan. Kali ini ia berkerja di sebuah _fast-food restaurant_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat belanja kota.

"Kau mau minum apa, Reiner-kun?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Petra-senpai."

Di sana juga bekerja beberapa anggota OSIS, termasuk di sana Petra Ral—bendahara OSIS dan juga orang yang bisa dianggap tangan kanan ketua OSIS. Reiner cukup mengenalnya karena _shift _ mereka yang sama.

"Kau rajin sekali bekerja, Reiner-kun. Aku dengar dari Lagner-senpai kalau kau juga bekerja di tempat kontraktor di areal Dauper."

"Yah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Pemuda itu dengan bangganya tertawa kecil. "Ini semua… demi seseorang."

* * *

[_Arc 3 – xU rre rhaplanca hLYEmYAmArU enw raklya en yLYEzAtU_]

* * *

Kala itu di kelas 2-4, suasana sedang sepi tentram karena baru saja pulang sekolah. Beberapa murid masih tersisa di kelas, kebanyakan mengurusi atau merapikan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dimulai. Begitu juga Christa Renz, gadis bersurai pirang yang merupakan manager dari klub basket layaknya biasa tengah merapikan catatan pelajaran terakhirnya sebelum bergerak untuk menuju lapangan basket.

"Oi."

Sosok jangkung menyembul dari luar kelas, tentu saja itu Ymir si gadis urakan yang biasa berada di sekelilingnya. Ymir juga merupakan anggota tim basket, ia terlihat sudah siap dengan kaus putih polos dan bola basket di tangan.

"Dicariin anak cowok tuh, katanya mau minta teh gandum." Ymir menaruh bola basket di meja Christa seraya gadis kecil itu menata bukunya dan memasukannya dalam tas.

"Sebentar lagi—ah?"

Dari sisi catatan matematikanya, jatuh selembar kertas—lebih tepatnya sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru tanpa corak berarti, juga tanpa pengirim. Ymir memicingkan matanya dan dengan cepat merebut surat itu sebelum akhirnya sempat dijangkau si gadis kecil.

"Hee? Surat cinta yang ke berapa ini, Christa?" komentar si gadis jangkung dengan nada mengejek.

Tanpa permisi, ia membuka amplop surat tersebut untuk menemukan secarik kertas yang tertulis penuh, namun juga terlihat kosong. Menahan rasa ingin tahu gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dengan menahan kertasnya lebih tinggi, Ymir mulai mencuri lihat. Ekspresinya yang tadinya nyengir perlahan mendatar.

Perubahan itupun menuai tanya dari Christa, "Ada apa, Ymir?"

x x x

Eren Yaeger tengah mengelap bola dan mulai memantul-mantulkan di lapangan _indoor_ milik sekolah dengan perasaan menggantung. Ada beberapa hal di pikirannya saat itu; salah satunya adalah absennya Reiner dan Bertholdt di latihan menuju pertandingan antar SMA se-Wall Maria, yang kedua adalah misteri seputar Annie Leonhardt.

Ada beberapa hal aneh, namun tiada jembatan untuk menyatukannya.

"Eren, berikan bola itu."

"Nih."

"Tumben jadi pendiam."

"Bukan urusanmu, Jean."

"Apa ini soal Reiner dan Bertl? Kata _coach_ mereka tidak akan muncul di _line-up_."

"—Hah? Serius?"

Eren mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencerna kata-kata Jean sebelum akhirnya tertinggal menganga lebar. Kaget, ingin rasanya sumpah serapah keluar saking kagetnya dengan keadaan itu. Bertholdt dan Reiner adalah dua orang yang merupakan kunci kemenangan SMA mereka selama ini, merekalah yang terus berkontribusi bagi piala mereka yang berderet di ruang klub.

"Kudengar dari Christa sih… mereka ada urusan bulan ini dan mereka bilang tidak bisa berpartisipasi."

Kata-kata itu makin membuat Eren galau. _Sangat_ galau. Banyak sekali cabang yang ditinggalkan Bertholdt Fubar dan Reiner Braun untuk ia telusuri.

"Ah, panjang umurnya, Eren, itu ada Bertl."

Jean menunjuk arah belakangnya, memperhatikan bahwa di sana ada sosok jangkung bersama dengan sosok plontos. Eren pun tak pelak mendekati mereka berdua.

"Yo, kalian." sapa Eren, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekagetannya karena barusan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencari Reiner, tadi kata Connie dia ada mungkin ada di _gym_." Bertholdt menelengkan kepalanya, melirik Connie. "Kau tidak lihat Reiner samasekali, Eren?"

Alis Eren mulai berkerut. "Tidak… kau salah kalau sudah bertanya pada Connie."

"Oh, maaf saja kalau aku bodoh, Eren." Connie mendengus, merasa dipermainkan. "Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya soal Annie, Bertl?"

"—Eh, kenapa?"

"Kecelakaan apa yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu? Kuingat saat SMP dia kan bintang basket, jadi aku pernah mengenalnya."

Bertholdt melirik ke bawah, tepat ke tanah, rasa-rasanya enggan menyebutkan. Eren sendiri di sana tidak ingin memaksa untuk meminta jawaban dan bahkan Connie pun tidak berkata setelah melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Mobil Annie masuk ke jurang ketika mereka tengah menuju Stohess, orangtuanya tewas." Bertholdt menceritakan dengan suara kecil. "Polisi bilang semuanya murni karena rem blong, tapi—ada yang aneh, seperti sudah diatur. Mereka menyebutkan bahwa ada beberapa bagian mobil yang sudah sengaja dirusak oleh seseorang."

"Hee…" Connie mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin musuh bisnis keluarga Annie?"

"—Kau terlalu banyak nonton film, Connie." Eren menginterjeksi. "Jatuh ke jurang karena rem blong memang sedikit dibuat-buat, tidak mungkin seseorang akan membiarkan tangki minyak rem kosong kalau ingin melakukan perjalanan jauh…"

"Mungkin saja, kan? Banyak pebisnsin melakukan cara kotor—aku sering lihat beritanya di TV. Bah, tapi kejadian Annie sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kan, Bertl?"

"Musuh… bisnis?" Bertholdt tampak mengulang kata-kata itu lagi dan lagi.

(_—sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya yang datar menjadi kelam._)

x x x

Kala itu Mikasa Ackerman tengah menyelesaikan penyusunan karangan bunga spesial untuk hari itu. Master di tempat itu sempat mengajarkannya merangkai bunga, dan selalu akan menyuruhnya membuat karangan bunga yang dijual dengan harga khusus di pertengahan bulan. Bunga bulan ini, tentu saja adalah bunga matahari atau _Helianthus annuus_—namanya memang sedikit ambigu. Nama bunga tersebut bukanlah berasal dari bentuknya yang menyerupai sang surya, lebih tepatnya karena sifat sang bunga yang selalu mengikuti kemana daur matahari berada.

Mikasa sendiri merasa bahwa merangkai bunga adalah hobi tersendiri untuknya; karena ibunya kerap kali mengajarkannya ketika ia kecil. Gadis bersurai gelap itu masih ingat di kebun mereka selalu ada pucuk-pucuk Bunga Matahari yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan menyiraminya bersama Eren.

"Mikasa?"

Terbuyar dari lamunan, Mikasa segera menuju ke tempat asal suara—yang ternyata adalah Mina Carolina dan Sasha Braus serta sekantung plastik berisi kentang rebus.

"Ingin karangan Bunga Matahari untuk Annie?" tawarnya.

"Boleh, aku minta yang kecil saja."

Bunga Matahari memang umumnya besar, yang Mikasa lakukan untuk membuat karangan bunga kecil adalah memotong batangnya dengan intensitas tertentu. Setelah menyelesaikan karangan bunganya dan menghitung total belanjaan Mina, Mikasa pun terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" ia mulai berbicara. "Eren selalu—memikirkan Annie."

Kalimat sekelebat itu langsung disambut dengan wajah Sasha yang tersenyum (agak) miris. Mulutnya masih penuh kentang rebus sehingga ia tidak bicara.

"Maksudku, bukan aku cemburu. Hanya, mengapa Reiner dan Bertholdt menyembunyikan Annie dari kita sejak dulu?"

Mina mengerutkan dahinya, tampak berpikir.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu, Mikasa." Mina menggeleng. "Aku sejak SMP adalah teman Annie jadi mungkin mereka memberitahuku karena itu."

Lagi-lagi masalah menjadi tidak jelas. Tergantung di udara begitu saja.

"Oh ya, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Kau pernah dengar tentang _Rosolare famiglia_, Mikasa? Aku sedang mengumpulkan bahan makalah untuk tugas Ekonomi."

"Seingatku mereka adalah pemegang saham terkuat saat ini, begitulah kata media massa." Mikasa mencoba mengingat. "Tapi kalau tidak salah juga sebelum mereka menjadi pemegang saham terkuat, mereka tidak pernah menonjol dalam bidang apa-apa karena isu perdagangan gelapnya… hmm, kalau tidak salah mereka selalu berurusan dengan seorang pengacara…"

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" Sasha menyela.

"_Rosolare famiglia_, Sasha-chan."

"_Roso…lare_?" dahi Sasha berkerut, ia terdiam sejenak, merasa nama itu familiar. "Oh, maksud kalian keluarganya Reiner?"

x x x

Annie menatap langit-langit sebelum akhirnya tangannya mengayun kembali menyentuh pena yang biasa ia pakai untuk menulis ke arah bawah, ke kertas-kertas putih yang selalu menemaninya. Mata birunya perlahan melihat hal lain; jendelanya yang terbuka, juga bunga yang sudah lumayan layu di sebelahnya, atau pintu di ujung sana, dan Reiner di samping kanannya.

Ya, Reiner Braun.

Hari ini Reiner berkunjung seorang diri, tanpa keberadaan Bertholdt ataupun antek-antek kelas 2-4 lainnya, murni Reiner. Pemuda itu tengah memotong apel dengan sebilah pisau buah yang ia pinjam dari konter suster.

["Kau selalu memotongkanku apel."]

Mulailah pembicaraan.

"Iseng saja. Toh, apel memang mudah dipotong dan dimakan." Reiner nyengir. "Lihat? Aku sudah membuat deretan kelinci di sini."

Annie melongok ke arah bawah, melihat ada piring lebar di pangkuan Reiner. Terdapat satu, dua—singkatnya tujuh; tujuh buah potongan apel kelinci, dan sebentar lagi akan jadi yang kedelapan. Annie tersenyum kecil melihat serdadu mini itu diatur Reiner dengan sangat rapi.

["Umm, Reiner?"]

"Ada apa, kau mau satu?" Reiner menaruh pisaunya di meja, lalu membawa piring di pangkuannya agak ke atas, sejajar dengan tempat tidur itu. Tangannya dengan pelan mengambil salah satu dari delapan serdadu menggunakan garpu. "Nih, aah…"

["Aku bisa makan sendiri."]

"Oh, ayolah, sekali-kali." Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Reiner melihat wajah Annie sedikit merona merah.

"—**Reiner!"**

(Dan apel itu pun terjatuh, terpeleset dari tangan Reiner dan menyentuh lantai.)

Reiner kenal benar suara itu, dan sekilas dari nada membuka pintu tersebut ia kenal seperti apa perasaan yang dipancarkan—marah, kesal, dan segala kekelaman lain yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan. Ia menaruh piring apel itu di meja sebelum membalikkan badan, menghadapi sahabatnya sendiri yang terbakar amarah.

"Kau—_pembunuh_." Bertholdt tidak bereskpresi banyak, namun jelas dari nadanya yang sedikit tinggi, ia tengah mencaci-maki si pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ternyata—kau yang membunuh keluarga Annie, hah?"

"Aku punya alasanku, Bertl. Aku tidak ingin—"

"—Menyakiti Annie? Itu yang mau kau bilang?" pemuda yang lebih tinggi memicingkan matanya. "Annie sudah cukup terluka, Reiner. Perilakumu yang diam saja membuat luka itu makin dalam."

Reiner mendecak, terprovokasi. "…Ayo kita lanjutkan, _di luar_."

Kedua punggung itu pun pergi dari kamar yang sepi. Sementara sang gadis tak bersuara itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ataupun meneriaki mereka, menengahi agar mereka berdua berhenti. Tangannya menggapai udara yang kosong, tangannya melihat kedua punggung itu pergi dalam keheningan yang luar biasa. Annie mencoba untuk berisyarat tunggu, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

(_Ia lupa kalau ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, ia lupa kalau ia tidak bisa berbicara. Ia hanyalah burung yang tidak bisa berkicau._)

Alih-alih menggapai, ia beringsut dari kasurnya—hanya untuk terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Kakinya tidak bergerak, bibirnya tidak teriak, cuma air mata yang perlahan menetes dari kedua manik biru itu dalam tangis yang sepi.

* * *

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes.  
**Sedikit menambahkan bahwa-_Rosolare _itu adalah bahasa Italia dari cokelat. 'Braun' di nama Reiner juga artiannya cokelat, ya kan? (:**  
**Akhir kata, stay tuned!


	4. wassee en chs SUBLIMATION

**disclaimer.  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; Moon's Hollow/Tsuki no Utsuro adalah lagu dari game Kara no Shoujo yang dibawakan oleh Shimotsuki Haruka

.

.

.

"REINER!"

Baru kali ini pemuda itu berteriak dari ujung paru-parunya separah ini. Mereka berdua menarik diri ke sebuah tanah lapang di luar rumah sakit, mata menatap tajam satu sama lain. Pemuda yang kerap kali diteriaki oleh sang rambut hitam tak juga buka mulut untuk menyuarakan pendapat atau sanggahan; hanya menatap salah satu temannya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Geram masih meliputi air muka Bertholdt saat itu juga.

"Kenapa Reiner—kau menyembunyikan kenyataan sepenting itu?"

Tak juga ada komentar.

"Sampai kapan kau jadi _kambing congek_, Reiner?" Bertholdt terus melampiaskan amarahnya. "Kita berdua sudah membuang segalanya untuk menutupi biaya berobat Annie! Ternyata kaulah—"

"Bertl."

Reiner mengembuskan napas. Terdengar pilu adanya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, lagipula—"

_BUAGH_

Reiner tidak pernah menyadari pukulan keras di pipinya dari sebuah kepalan tangan orang yang biasa terlihat tidak banyak berekspresi akan menyakitkan, bahkan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat giginya patah.

"—Ow. Sakit, Bertl."

"—kh!"

Dan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memberikan punggungnya pada Reiner, melangkah jauh.

* * *

[_Last Arc – wassee en chs SUBLIMATION_]

* * *

Ketika sampai di ruangan rumah sakit itu, Mikasa dan Sasha tertinggal menganga, di lantai ada piring dan apel-apel yang berserakan tidak berbentuk dan juga Annie. Gadis yang tidak bisa bicara dan berjalan itu terpaku terhadap lantai, tanpa suara walau air mata membasahi pipinya. Mikasa sesegera mungkin datang dan menarik Annie kembali ke kasurnya sementara Sasha merapikan piring dan apel-apel yang tidak termakan. Keadaan kamar itu benar-benar berantakan lagi suasana berat masih terpatri dan tertinggal di sana.

"Ada apa?" manik hitam Mikasa bertanya pada gadis bermanik biru yang air matanya masih keluar itu. Sementara Sasha yang masih dalam pekerjaannya menyenggol Mikasa sedikit dan menyerahkan tisu ke tangan Mikasa.

Annie menggeleng pasti. Ia berusaha keras menyeka air mata dengan jemarinya sebelum akhirnya Mikasa menolongnya menggunakan tisu. Tidak dapat menerima ekspresi apapun dari Annie, Mikasa menunggu gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Kala itu juga Sasha selesai merapikan lantai dan mengembalikan buku yang biasa dipakai Annie berkomunikasi ke telapak tangannya. Sasha lalu duduk di kasur Annie sementara Mikasa mengambil bangku dekat jendela.

["Apakah aku—apakah keberadaanku tidak berguna?"]

"Tidak ada yang menganggap kau tidak berguna, Annie-chan." Sasha berujar sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa menit berselang ketika Annie menghabiskan tinta pulpennya ke dalam buku tersebut, menceritakan kejadian tersebut dari awal. Sasha nyaris saja nangis bombay kalau Mikasa tidak menyuruhnya diam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang bicara dengan mereka, Annie?" Mikasa mengidekan. Ia memegang buku yang tengah ditulis Annie.

Annie terdiam dengan kata-kata Mikasa. Ia hanya melihat ke bawah, ke jemarinya sendiri yang berhenti menulis. Berkata? Apa? Pada mereka berdua? Dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berbicara apalagi dengan keadaannya tidak bisa mendamaikan mereka berdua yang tengah perang dingin. Apa? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa seseorang bisu utarakan? Mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan satu suarapun, kata-kata yang dirangkainya di kertas saja bisa bermakna bualan otaknya.

"Buatlah dirimu berkata sendiri," gadis bersyal merah itu menambahkan. "Semua ada padamu."

(Ia mengerti sekarang.)

x x x

Bertholdt Fubar berusaha berkepala dingin. Bantuan sedikit minuman kaleng lumayan menenggelamkan amarahnya dalam beku. Ia tidak bisa berpikir tegak saat ini, segalanya seperti semata-mata sandiwara. Reiner menanggapi dirinya pasif sementara Annie—

Tunggu. Tunggu. _Tunggu_.

Tunggu, ia tidak pernah mengerti gadis itu.

Mereka berdua menyembunyikan Annie dari dunia luar karena gadis itu adalah tanggung jawab mereka dan hanya mereka berdua sebagai orang yang menjadi teman kecilnya. Sebatas itu. Hanya mereka juga yang tahu kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya dan merenggut kaki dan suaranya. Sebatas itu. Dan kini ketika mengetahui maksud lain dari Reiner merasa iba terhadap Annie karena dirinya-lah yang membuat Annie menderita membuatnya—

Melupakan batas.

Atau mungkin sejak dahulu tak pernah ada batas di antara semua ini. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini semua? Semata-mata demi seorang gadis bisu?

Bertholdt terus menyilangkan jari-jarinya, berusaha untuk berkepala dingin.

—Ketika ia sadari set biolanya menghilang, atau mungkin tertinggal.

Iapun bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke halaman rumah sakit, sedikit berharap Reiner tidak ada di sana atau ia bisa-bisa akan meledak lagi.

.

Menggeser pintu ruangan itu, Bertholdt menangkap keberadaan Annie sendirian di sana, jendela kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka, membiarkan angin cukup kencang masuk ke kamarnya. Kekacauan tadi telah dirapikan oleh seseorang yang tak ia kenal, dan Annie tengah menatap dunia luar seraya memegang biola putih miliknya di tangannya.

["Bertl, biolamu tertinggal."]

Annie menatap Bertholdt dengan tatapan datar layaknya biasa. Tampak bak tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka, namun Bertl tahu bahwa warna merah yang menghiasi sekitar manik biru itu adalah bekas nyata. Dirinya menjadi merasa bersalah.

"A-Ah, iya tadi aku lupa."

Annie menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja samping. Annie kemudian menunjuk kursi roda yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Bertholdt. Lalu ia menunjuk jendela dan biola yang kini hendak sang pemain masukan ke dalam _case _-nya.

"Kau ingin aku memainkan biola sambil jalan-jalan di luar?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, semburat merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya. Bertholdt mengalungkan tempat biolanya dan menarik kursi roda itu mendekati kasur, Bertholdt juga membantu Annie ke kursi rodanya dengan cara membopong gadis tersebut. Sudah lama Bertholdt tidak melakukan hal ini, biasanya Reiner yang membawa Annie keluar ruangan serba putih itu. Gadis itu ringan, seperti bulu—yang membuat pemuda itu keheranan.

Setelah Annie terduduk sempurna di kursi rodanya, Bertholdt pun mengambil pegangan dan mereka pun pergi ke taman bawah.

x x x

"Bagaimana, Jean?"

Jean Kirchstein berlari ke dalam lorong rumah sakit untuk menghampiri Sasha Braus yang tengah mengulum permen, di sana juga ada Mikasa dan Armin tengah berdiri menunggu sesuatu di haribaan _lobby_ rumah sakit.

"Untung saja Eren bertemu dengannya tadi, dan tampak persuasinya berhasil." Jean mengambil nafas. "Memangnya ada apa sih? Bikin kaget saja."

"…Setidaknya, masalah diantara mereka akan selesai." Mikasa menjelaskan dengan sederhana. Jemarinya menyusuri ponsel membalas SMS dari Eren Yaeger.

"Ya… paling tidak _happy end_!" Sasha menambahkan, mengacungkan _lollipop_-nya ke udara.

x x x

Taman itu sepi kini, taman yang tadinya dijadikan Reiner dan Bertholdt sebagai tempat peluapan amarah. Bertholdt berhenti di dekat air mancur taman bersama Annie.

"Lagu apa?"

Annie menarik tangan si pemain biola yang jauh lebih besar, menulis dengan telunjuknya di telapak tangan itu.

["Sebuah lagu yang bahagia."]

Alis Bertholdt bertautan, sedikit bingung dengan permintaan itu. Ia menaruh biola putih di pundaknya dan menyiapkan _bow_ yang sudah diberinya damar. Lagu pun dimulai, rangkaian nada bersatu padu dan menari hingga menghilang ditiup angin—namun sang maestro tetap melantunkan nada. Permainan Bertholdt memang tidak sebanding dari mereka yang merupakan bagian dari orchestra kehidupan, tatkala Annie selalu menikmatinya. Setiap not yang dibuat oleh biola itu membuatnya hidup, membuatnya bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya Bertholdt pikirkan saat ini.

Ah—

Dirinya ingin sekali menitikkan air mata, walau lagu ini begitu ringan dan bahagia; gadis itu mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi yang membuat tali di antara mereka bertiga luruh.

Belum lagu itu selesai, Annie sekuat tenaga memutar roda kursinya ke arah Bertholdt. Maestro yang tengah ikut terlelap bersama nada membuka matanya karena merasa ada seseorang menarik kemejanya berulang kali.

"Ada apa, Annie?"

Annie mulai menulis di sisi kemeja Bertholdt.

["Aku—"]

["Aku sudah tahu sejak lama Reiner membunuh keluargaku—aku sudah memaafkan dia."]

"—Tapi Annie, Reiner—"

["Anggap semua itu masa lalu, Bertl."]

["Aku tidak kehilangan apapun."]

Bertholdt menunduk, menurunkan biolanya, melirik sang pasien tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan lirih. Manik birunya berkaca-kaca, sedikit, membuat manik hitamnya terhenti sesaat. Tak disangka, ketika Bertholdt menengadah, sosok Reiner tengah ada di sana, di seberang air mancur tempat mereka berada—tampak terpana akan sesuatu sekaligus terengah habis berlari. Apa dia mencari mereka berdua?

"…Reiner, kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Mana mungkin, aku tidak sepengecut itu."

Annie melepas cengkeramannya dari kemeja Bertholdt, menoleh ke belakang melihat Reiner mendekat dan meraih pegangan kursi rodanya.

"Maaf, aku selalu berbohong, eh? Menyembunyikan kenyataan dan Annie…" Reiner melirih, suaranya rendah. "Aku selalu menganggap ini semua salahku dan cukup aku saja yang mengemban semuanya."

Annie menggeleng, sementara Bertholdt menahan nafas.

"Tapi—yang aku lakukan salah, ya?"

Sunyi menjelang di antara mereka bertiga; suara air mancur mengisinya. Tapi tangan Annie bergerak, tangan kanan meraih lengan Bertholdt dan tangan kirinya menjangkau telapan tangan Reiner. Annie menempatkan telunjuknya dan secara bersamaan mulai menulis.

["Sudah kubilang; aku tidak pernah kehilangan apapun—ini bukan salah siapapun."]

["Keluargaku telah pergi, aku tidak punya lagi suara dan mimpi lamaku untuk terus bermain basket, tapi…"]

Annie menghentikan tulisannya sejenak.

["Kalian berdua selalu ada di sini—hanya itu saja cukup untukku. Kalian yang membuatku hidup."]

Gadis bersurai pirang itu meremas tangan mereka berdua, memang air mata mengalir lagi dari kedua manik birunya namun kini seutas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang biasa pucat.

(—Seindah pelangi.)

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertandingan final basket prefektur yang mempertandingkan Shiganshina High dan Calanes High—memang dua sekolah yang selalu bersaing dalam basketnya. Tribun-tribun riuh-rendah, penuh mereka dari Shiganshina dikarenakan letak pertandingan di lapangan _indoor_ di kota yang bersangkutan. Shiganshina High dielu-elukan namanya dari ujung ke ujung, suara supporter membahana ledak mengisi lapangan walau para pemain belum di masukkan ke dalam ring saat itu juga.

Murid-murid Shiganshina High memenuhi tribun utama;

"Akhirnya final juga!" Armin menghela nafas panjang. "Kupikir kita akan kalah di semi final, untung saja Bertl memasukkan banyak _three-point_."

Mikasa berada di sebelah Armin menanti Eren yang belum masuk lapangan.

"Mereka pasti menang." Christa menimpali. "Lagipula ada tamu spesial di sini."

Sang _manager_ klub basket melirik ke arah Sasha yang membawa Annie Leonhardt dengan kursi rodanya ke tribun—namun sejenak terbelalak melihat gadis itu memegang… pompom merah muda?

"Oi Sasha, jangan taruh perlengkapan aneh-aneh untuk dia. Ia terlalu datar untuk jadi _cheers_—"

Connie bisa merasakan Sasha menginjak sepatunya. Annie meliriknya penuh tanya namun Connie berusaha untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Annie, kebetulan juga kau mendapat izin dari rumah sakit." ucap Mina.

["Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat izin, padahal sesi terapi berjalanku sedang padat."]

Sasha menepuk Annie, "Reiner bilang kau harus menikmati pertandingan ini, jadi rekam baik-baik di ingatanmu! Begitulah."

["Ya, ya, dia selalu begitu."]

Mendadak keramaian mencapai puncak ketika MC mengisyaratkan bahwa _line-up_ pemilik pertandingan telah masuk ke tengah lapangan; Jean, Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt dan juga senior mereka Levi yang merupakan kapten tim. _Line-up_ yang diturunkan memang kebanyakan junior karena mereka akan bertukar terus dengan pemain di bangku.

Diawali dengan foto antar tim dan berjabat tangan, peluit tanda pertandingan mulai pun dibunyikan—

_PRIIITT_

Bola jingga melesat dari tangan wasit, tinggi Bertholdt yang lebih dominan membuatnya memenangkan perebutan awal dan langsung saja dipindahkan bola ke _playmaker_ Eren.

(—Kenangan-kenangan indah di lapangan basket pun mulai terekam, disini.)

[**END.**]

* * *

**a/n. **Selamat datang di chapter terakhir o/ Akhirnya saya membuat pendek ceritanya—karena masih banyak multi-chapter bergelimpangan di akun saya #curcol

Dan sekedar memberitahu soal judul chapter, kalo ga penting ya bisa di-skip (:

Judul chapter yang saya gunakan adalah bahasa hymnos dari Ar Tonelico, artian chapternya (menurut saya) sebenernya ga terlalu nyambung sama chapternya sendiri, hanya style #dor Dan dan translate-an segala macam saya berterimakasih pada anggota forum ARM di sana. Saya mah ga mungkin translet sendiri~

Arc 1 – Faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel ~ "A little bird chirps its feelings to the world"; diambil dari hymnos EXEC_HARMONIUS./  
Arc 2 – xA herr hYEmEmrYE ~ "She sings."; saya bikin sendiri, ada inspirasi dari METHOD_REPLEKIA./  
Arc 3 - xU rre rhaplanca hLYEmYAmArU enw raklya en yLYEzAtU ~ "Rhaplanca sang her wish in overflowing tears."  
Last Arc – wassee en chs SUBLIMATION ~ "Let us praise our sublimation."; dari EXEC_ _SUBLIMATION/~omness chs ciel sos infel, lagu favorit saya.

Sekali lagi; terima kasih bagi yang telah menemani saya hingga serialisasi Moon's Hollow berakhir. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!

_+Kuroi-Oneesan - 2013_


End file.
